1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eraser for erasing hand-written, type-written, copied or block copied characters, symbols etc. and in particular to an eraser which applies an erasing ink in place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, as representative of such eraser for characters, symbols etc. has been known a method of applying with a brush a quick-drying erasing ink prepared by dispersing a pigment of high hiding power in a medium or dissolving the same in a solvent. It, however, has a number of defects that, among others, it takes a relatively long time before the ink, if quick drying, should dry out to enable rewriting on the eraser film, that the eraser film is subject to unlevelness due to brushing unevenness, this, too, interfering with rewriting, that the erasing ink tends to dry out in the periphery of the container's mouth to interfere with proper use of the erasing ink, that the erasing ink tends to dry if the container is not capped tightly, that there is a risk of the erasing ink being spilt to stain clothing etc., that the erasing ink can not be kept prolongedly and that erasing is infeasible with characters etc. written by a certain kind of marking ink.
Hitherto, there has been also known a type of erasing ink transfer tape in which an erasing ink layer is formed on a base film over a layer of releasing agent and an adhesive is coated to form the outermost layer. Although this is free of the drawbacks mentioned above, it is problematic about the following points. That is, this is designed to set on a typewriter a first reel loaded with the erasing ink transfer tape together with a second reel for winding the unwound and used portion of such tape and do erasing by typing again the character etc. this time over the erasing ink transfer film so as to have the erasing ink transferred onto the character etc., hence this type of erasing film transfer tape is applicable only to typewriter and lacks the general-purpose feature of the erasing ink.